


Equius Thinks He Did Something Wrong (spoiler, he didn't)

by troll_hugh_jackman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, i just love these three okay, i really should write some sin sometime lmao, tell gamzee to stop posing weirdly pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troll_hugh_jackman/pseuds/troll_hugh_jackman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius hovers timidly outside of the room his mates are currently in. Eridan’s probably reading and Gamzee is either posing, or smoking, considering the smell. Or… both, he realizes as he steps a foot in. A little clinking noise sounds out as Eridan’s fins twitch, the rings and light chains moving against each other.</p>
<p>“Eq? You alright there?”</p>
<p>The blueblood makes a slightly startled noise, shuffling his feet nervously. Even Gamzee’s paying attention now, his head tilted to look toward Equius. He’s posed with his back and legs up against the wall. It’s a damn miracle he doesn’t hurt himself doing that stuff.</p>
<p>“I, ah, I’m alright. Um, not really…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius Thinks He Did Something Wrong (spoiler, he didn't)

Equius hovers timidly outside of the room his mates are currently in. Eridan’s probably reading and Gamzee is either posing, or smoking, considering the smell. Or… both, he realizes as he steps a foot in. A little clinking noise sounds out as Eridan’s fins twitch, the rings and light chains moving against each other.

 

“Eq? You alright there?”

 

The blueblood makes a slightly startled noise, shuffling his feet nervously. Even Gamzee’s paying attention now, his head tilted to look toward Equius. He’s posed with his back and legs up against the wall. It’s a damn miracle he doesn’t hurt himself doing that stuff.

 

“I, ah, I’m alright. Um, not really…”

 

Eridan looks up, his brow knitted in concern. He sets down his book, removing his glasses as well before patting the place next to him. Meanwhile Gamzee is attempting to get out of his position so he can comfort the poor horse child.

 

“Come ‘ere, dearie. Don’t look so like that, jus’ come here.”

 

He hesitates, but quickly listens, nearly tripping over his own feet as he comes over and sits next to the seadweller, crossing his legs. Eridan automatically pulls him closer, nuzzling the side of his face. Equius sighs out a shaky breath, already loosening up. Gamzee is quick to join on the opposite side, absently humming some song or another.

 

“What’s got you a big ball a nervves this time?”

“Well, I..Mn…”

 

Gamzee makes a noise, laying one of his hands over Equius’s and squeezing it a little as he as well nuzzles his mate, partially covering his face with his fluffy hair. He manages a weak smile at this.

 

“Alright.. I was just wondering if I had done anything wrong to.. Keep you both from doing this. Um, sorry if this is rude, but smothering me with your affections like this. Neither of you seem partial to leaving me be.”

Eridan pouts a little as Equius finishes speaking. Then he kisses him sweetly for a short moment.

 

“Of course you did nothin’ wrong, Eq. Me an Gam just figured ya needed a bit of time f’ yourself, seein’ as w-we do tend t’ ‘smother’ you so much.”

“You’re too sweet, blueberry. No way in hell you could do somethin’ to upset either of us. Technically fishbabe there had to convince my clingy ass t’ leave you the fuck alone.”

 

After being mentioned, Eridan reaches over and bops the clown on the nose, getting a weird, surprised wheezy noise to come out of him.

 

“An I’m surprised you actually listened, Gam. Good boy.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s hard though, I mean, fuck, look he’s so cute. So I better be gettin’ some kinda reward for that.”

 

Equius just squirms and blushes at that, and certainly at the wiggling eyebrows his matesprite is directing at him. Soon that little bit is done and Gamzee just covers Eq’s face in little kisses, as Eridan simply traces little hearts over the shy blueblood’s arm. 

 

“Soooooo, you okay there, blueberry?”

“I believe so, yes. Thank you for the reassurance. I just have one more question.”

“Yes, lovve?”

“Could I join you in whatever this is?”

“Oh, goodness, yes. Just don’t pay any mind to Gamz wwhen he goes t’ do… whatevver that is he does.”

“Fuckin’ _rude_ , Eridork.”

**Author's Note:**

> still bad at writing lmao  
> once again, comment your possible requests either here, or send them to my blog, signless-sins


End file.
